Prom and Hibari?
by bannedstory4
Summary: You were having a typical school prom without a date and you didn't mind. Mixing around and socialising is very...not your style. Instead you spent most of your time outside the Prom with Hibari. What happened next?


Kyoya Hibari X Reader

It was finally Prom; you just turned 14 last week and you dress up in your birthday present - a knee length elegant black dress. You don't put make-up on because you hate it and it's not comfortable on your face. You get ready for Prom. Your mother drives you to the Prom. You enter and chatted to a few friends. Since you're not overly popular, no one really bothered you and your two best friends were dancing the night away inside. Evidently, you stood outside and stared at the moon.

'I should be having fun.' You thought.

'It is a Prom after all.'

You took notice of a black figure at the side of a building and got a little worried but you didn't bother. Hibari walks under the moonlight and glances at you. You blush. He gradually approaches you with his hedgehog on his right hand.

"You, go in and enjoy or I'll bite you to death."

"Uhh… sure." You stutter as you looked up and stared at him.

He turned but drops his hedgehog and you caught it but the hedgehog poked you and your hand started bleeding.

"Oh sorry. I don't want any blood on Namimori school grounds. I'll bring you to the nurse's office."

"Oh o-okay." You stutter again.

'ESCORTER?' You silently thought in your mind.

He snatches your unwounded hand and strolled with you to the nurse's office under the moonlight. You could only hear your heart beating faster and faster.

'Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't feel my heartbeat through by hand. Crud, I hope my hand isn't sweating.' You thought to yourself in embarrassment.

The wind blew fiercer and the bushes shook. You stop and turned just before Kyoya did and caught a glimpse of your two best friends peeping.

'WHY ARE THEY HERE?'

'PEEPING?'

'I'm not going to give them a happy ending tomorrow or tonight.'

Kyoya took his tonfas out, threw out is arm in front of you and order you to stay back.

"Who's there." He said in a stern voice.

"Come out or I'll bite you to death."

"I forbid anyone to enter the Namimori school ground without permission."

'Hmph.' He thought.

"Are you alright?" He said with still a stern voice.

"… Apart from my hand."

He sneered and grabbed your hand again. He started walking, again, dragging you alongside. You could see the nurse's office already and you really didn't want this trip to end. However, you had no choice since he'll "Bite You To Death". He opens the door and you go in. He gets the First Aid Kit and bandages your arm. You feel a little pain but you endured it in order to not annoy Kyoya by making any obnoxious noise. You look around as he bandages your hand. You see your two best friends peeping outside the door, silently squealing their heads off, still jumping.

'They are still following?'

'Oh boy, I feel sorry for them after tomorrow.'

'Got to explain this to their parents. They wouldn't mind. I hope. Or I'll make them lie to their parents as punishment.'

You gave them a death stare and they flinch. They gradually started pacing backwards and soon, both of them turned around and power-walked away.

'They should know the consequences now.'

"Done." He said.

"Thanks."

He looked away and murmured, "T-thank you."

"For the hedgehog?"

"Y-yeah."

"No problem." You smiled.

He looked back and said, "Now go back and enjoy or I'll bite you to death."

"Sure..."

'Sigh, back to the old Hibari.' You thought hopelessly.

"Get on my back."

"W-what?"

"Get on my back."

"O-okay."

'Is he seriously going to lift me up? Where? He's that strong?' You thought.

"Hold on tight."

He grabs you, goes out of the nurse office and jumps to the roof. You hug him tighter and screamed in your heart, mind and soul.

'CRRRUUUUUUDDDDDDDDD!'

He stops on top of the roof near the Music Room where Prom was held.

"Go now or I'll bite."

"Y-yes sir."

After you were halfway downstairs, you came back up again to check on him. You saw him jump down the roof and was stunned. You quickly ran to the edge of the roof and saw him taking his usual walks around the school. You felt relieved and went back to Prom. There, your two best friends were swarming around you for the details but you didn't tell them but only told them that they were in deep trouble.

'This is one Prom I'll never forget.'

**THE END**

* * *

Credits- Written by Brenda

Requested from Grace and Xuan Rui.

Comments from Writer- Sorry Grace and Xuany, I didn't put the epilogue and prologue cause I was too, too lazy. Yes, I know I'm a lazy bum. I tried putting Hibari's character in this but sort of failed. Okays well then other than that, I hope you enjoyed your imaginary 'date' with Kyoya.

P.S. If I ever have time and is FRIGGIN bored, I'll probably add an epilogue or a prologue to this. Meh.


End file.
